My Hero Academia Meets Undertale
by RandomPotatoKid
Summary: My second book ever :) Monster Society meets The society of Quirks and heroes. Everything seems well and good, but a demon lies in nothingness, watching from the shadows...
1. A New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Undertale. I only own this story.**

 **Soooo...New Story! Yay!**

 **As a quick heads up, this is taking place at the point of MHA where all the U.A students have moved into their dorms and All For One was beaten and whatnot. This also does not follow the actual storyline with everyone going to get their provisional licenses. Instead, they are still at U.A attending lessons and practicing their ultimate moves. Also, this is the end of a pacifist timeline for the Undertale side of things.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A New World**

 **Frisk POV**

Well, here we are again.

I'm back at the final battle with Asriel, and it's time for me to Save everyone. Yes, again, but it was enjoyable. I like being a good person.

I was about to press the button to save Asriel, but the option now read *Old Friends.

"Huh?" I knew it might be a bad idea, but I pressed the button.

Instead of initiating the dialogue of Asriel, a light enveloped the room, and I was slowly able to make out two figures standing in front of me.

As the light died down, I found myself looking at not only Asriel and all my friends, but also a little girl in a green and yellow striped shirt.

Chara.

Chara crossed her arms and looked at me. "Well, you're quite the unpredictable one," she said. She didn't confirm it, but I have a feeling she's talking about the resets and how unpredictable my actions were. "In any case, you've saved monster kind...again. I ask you of this, however: Please, don't reset again. All that achieves is misery. Sans is a good example of that."

"gee, thanks," Sans grumbled.

"S-Sorry. Anyway, I hope you make the right choice regarding that matter."

I thought about that. A world with a continuing story, with more laughter, and less repetitiveness. Maybe...

"Also, while I was in that empty void, a strange man who kinda looked like an amalgamate gave me part of his soul to help get me back into my own form, and...also to sacrifice part of the soul piece he had given me to help keep Asriel in his own form as well, instead of just turning back into Flowey."

Asriel looked at her, and he seemed like he was about to cry. "C-Chara...are you serious?"

She smiled at him, then pulled him into a hug. "Yes, Asriel, I am." Toriel and Asgore then joined them happily, with their family reunited at last.

"yo, guys, no offence, but ya gotta stop hugging. you're makin' paps cry," Sans chuckled.

"W-WHAT? NO! I'M NOT CRYING! I JUST...CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" Said Papyrus.

"what did ya catch?"

"TEARS!!!" Papyrus sobbed making Sans laugh.

"So, s-should we pack up and head to the surface? Maybe we can find a town or something to settle in, and maybe meet a couple humans!" Said Alphys.

"Huh? But is t the barrier still up?" I ask.

"Nah, it was destroyed by that massive energy burst that happened when you saved me and Asriel," Chara said, shrugging.

"SETTLING ON THE SURFACE? THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Papyrus exclaimed.

As everyone started to head back into the Underground to get their stuff, I brought up the Reset button.

" _All that achieves is misery,"_ Chara had said.

I watch the button for a bit, then make my decision.

I swing my fist at the Reset button, and shatter it into dozens of pieces.

 **Midoriya POV**

"Move, Deku! You're in my way!"

My day was going the same way as any normal day. I hung out with my friends, got bored to death by Aizawa-Sensei's classes, and I was currently in the process of my daily run-in with Kacchan, who was of course as aggressive as ever.

"Seriously, Bakugou, will you ever stop this dumb "I have to start a fight with Midoriya" thing? At this point, you just seem like you're desperate for attention," said Kaminari.

"Shut up, you bastard! You wouldn't understand!"

"K-Kacchan, calm down. We don't have to fight, you know. I know you tend to get angry a lot but-"

"SHUT UP YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP! YOU ALWAYS TALK TOO MUCH AND TRY TO WUSS OUT OF EVERYTHING! THATS ONE OF THE THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU, DEKU!" He shouted.

" _Enough._ "he

Kacchan turned around to stare into the face of none other than Aizawa-Sensei.

"You should know the school rules enough by now, Bakugou, to know that harassing other students is prohibited," he said.

"But he-"

"Enough. I am not in the mood to deal with this. Return to your seat."

Even though it was obvious Kacchan had some words that he would like to say, he wasn't an idiot. He knew how much trouble he could get in if he kept this up, so he returned to his seat muttering what sounded like insults.

Uraraka watched him as he sat down, then whispered to me: "Has there ever been a day where he _hasn't_ insulted you?"

"No, he's been like that for a long time."

"Pipe down, you two," Said Aizawa. Me and Uraraka both snapped our heads away from each other to face the front.

"Today, we will be heading to a mountain surrounded by forestry and treacherous terrain. I will form teams of two and give each team a small beanbag, and your team will hide that beanbag somewhere within a specified area. You will then go up against another team and attempt to take their beanbag and bring it back to your area. Do not hesitate to use your ultimate moves."

"So it's like Capture the Flag," said Todoroki.

"Precisely. Now, follow me. A bus is awaiting us outside the school, and is ready to take us all to that mountain."

lida then raised his hand. "Forgive me for asking, sir, but isn't it a little too dangerous to go out to a distant location with villain activity running rampant?"

Aizawa then turned to him. "Do not worry about that. Midnight, Present Mic and Principal Nezu will be accompanying us."

"No way! Midnight is coming???!!? Oh, maybe I can cause a little accident and get an opportunity to take a look at-OOUUCCCHHH!"

We all turned to see Mineta out cold on the floor, due to being smacked hard on the head by Yaoyorozu.

"Is women all you think about!!?? Shush and pay attention!"

"Alright, everyone, follow me. It is time to depart," Said Aizawa.

"Yes, sir," we all said. We then followed him out to the front of the building and then boarded the bus.

 **Uraraka POV**

Ohhh, I'm so excited we finally get to use our Ultimate Moves in a more realistic situation! I kinda wish we could make our own teams, though...but it can't be helped. I don't think anyone will make Aizawa-Sensei change his mind.

My thoughts are interrupted as the bus stops outside a mountain and some forestry. We all then start to file out.

"Alright, everyone gather around me," he said. We then all formed a group in front of him.

"First, I shall announce teams. On team 1, we have Midoriya and Uraraka. On team 2, we have Asui and Hagakure. On Team 3, we have Ashido and Sero. On team 4, we have Sato and Shoji. On Team 5, we have Tokoyami and Mineta. On team 6, we have Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. On team 7, we have Jiro and Koda. On team 8, we have Aoyama and Ojiro. On team 9, we have Kaminari and lida. And finally, on team 10 we have Bakugou and Kirishima."

"Teams 1 and 2 will battle first. Then Teams 3 and 4, then 5 and 6, and so on." Now, teams 1 and 2, come here to get your beanbags."

I'm with Deku! That makes me feel even better about this! He's such an inspiration...and a good friend! We have to be careful, though... Hagakure can sneak into our area and steal our beanbag easily.

"Uraraka! I got our beanbag! Where do you wanna put it?"

I turn around to see Deku beside me holding a beanbag. "O-Oh! Um, I don't know...maybe somewhere that has a lot of trees and rocks around it, so it's harder for them to sneak in?"

He thought about that. "Hmmm...maybe. Also, we need a plan of attack...some sort of way to get their beanbag and make sure they don't get ours..." He then clapped his hands.

"I've got it! Since Hagakure is invisible, _she's_ probably gonna be the one to try and get our beanbag, and Asui will probably stay behind to guard their beanbag. We can surround our beanbag with sticks and whatnot, so Hagakure will have to make some noise if she's to get our beanbag. Then, we can draw out Asui with a diversion-maybe throw a stick somewhere to make noise? Then, while Asui is distracted, we can get the beanbag and run back to our area."

I stare at him, then smile. "You know Deku, I'm sure you'll be a great hero. You've got brawn and brains!"

He then turns a bright shade of red. "U-Um...it's n-nothing! Anyway, let's find a place to put our beanbag, s-shall we?"

"Okay!" I say.

After setting up our beanbag and surrounding it in objects from around us. Deku looks at me.

"Um, do you wanna go on the offensive?"

I ponder that for a moment. I mean, Deku is both faster and stronger...

"U-Um...I don't think so. I mean you're stronger and faster, so I think you should-"

"I don't think so."

I look at him. "Huh?"

"I mean, you can make Asui float in the air in case she isn't fooled by the diversion. Plus, I'll be able to catch up to Hagakure if she gets the beanbag."

I smile at him again. "Huh. I was just talking about this a couple minutes ago, but I forgot how smart you are again..."

"Ready...Set...Go!" Aizawa-Sensei's words snap us back to reality. Deku then gives me a thumbs up.

"Good Luck!"

I give him a confident smile, and then charge off into the forest.

 **Asgore POV**

Well, here we are. We're at the exit of the mountain with all our belongings. I was always unsure of what it would be like to live on the surface, but I guess we are about to find out.

I turn to everyone else. "Is everyone ready?"

They all nod, so I turn and lead them all out the exit...to find ourselves facing a girl with rosy cheeks and brown hair facing us.

"H-HUH? WHO ARE YOU P-PEOPLE? She stuttered.

I look her up and down. _She's definitely a human, I thought._ But she's obviously scared of us. I can't say I blame her, though. Who wouldn't be scared if they were walking around and saw a group of monsters emerge from a mountain?

"Calm down, child," I said. "We do not come with ill intent. We have been trapped for thousands of years under this mountain, sealed by magic. There is more to say, but for now-"

I stop as I see a boy with curly green hair come into the area. "Uraraka! Are you okay? I heard you shout in what sounded like a panic, so I thought some thing was wro-" he stops abruptly, noticing us.

"U-Umm...Uraraka...who are these?"

Then, yet another person-a scruffy man with black clothes comes out of the trees.

"Midoriya! You are out of bounds. I'm afraid I'll have to disqualify you and Uraraka from the-"

Like the boy, he also stops abruptly when he notices us.

I put up my hands. "Allow me to explain. I am Asgore Dreemurr, king of monsters. Me and my kingdom were sealed underground long ago, but thanks to one of our human friends," I pointed at Frisk, "We were able to finally leave the mountain."

The scruffy man looked at us intently. "Well, as exciting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm finding that a little difficult to believe. I mean, what are the odds of something like that? For all we know, you could be villains..."

"Wait, Aizawa-Sensei! Isn't there a story of ancient ancestors who sealed a society of monsters under a mountain long ago? Isn't that how humans first started to use quirks?"

The scruffy man thought about that. "Well, I suppose that is true, even though it took several millennia more to actually properly recognize quirks as a regular part of society...but I am unsure. As for you monsters, I suppose that you can stay at the bus for now. Midoriya, Uraraka, show them the way there. I will tell the other teachers to keep watch while I contact the government. Tell the class that the activity is on hold, and to go back into the bus for a while. Stay on the bus until I return with news."

"Y-Yes sir! Please come with us," Said the green haired boy.

I smile at him. "Very well. Everyone, follow them," I say. We then proceed to follow the two children.

 **Sans POV**

so we're gonna stay with a class full of kids? huh. sounds interesting. that's not my biggest worry, though. my biggest worry is...what chara said.

" _Also, while I was in that empty void, a strange man who looked like an amalgamate gave me part of his soul..."_

those words made me feel uneasy. a strange man who looked like an amalgamate...i hope it's not who i think it is.

"We're here!"

the voice of the brown haired girl cuts through my thoughts. in front of us is a class of about twenty people, and they all looked shocked. probably because they didn't expect a group of monsters to pay them a visit.

"Umm...so, everyone...meet the monsters!" said the green-haired kid awkwardly.

"Huh? What is this Deku?!? Is this some sort of joke! I'll kill you!" yelled a kid with spiky hair.

 _jeez, that kid has some anger issues,_ I thought.

"Ummm...no, it's not a joke. Let me explain..."

After the kid explained everything the students walked over to us and starting talking to us. Luckily, they're pretty friendly. Well, except for one...

"You look stupid."

The spiky haired kid was looking at me with s harsh look in his eye. "yeah, i've been told that," i say, shrugging. "Who the hell do you and your little friends think you are to interrupt our hero training, huh?!???!? I'll kill you!" "man, aren't you a little ray of sunshine. i bet you're real fun at parties," i say.

"What was that, you little bastard?!?!?"

i start walking away as the kid continues yelling insults. "huh. he's real pleasant," i grumble. "at least everyone else is making friends with the kids here," i say, smiling. i watch undyne and alphys chat with some of the girls of the class, papyrus making friends with some of the guys, and everyone else just pleasantly chatting. although, for some reason, asriel and chara are staring off into space, like they're in their own little world.

 **Chara POV**

You u _nd_ er _ztan__ , do _n't_ y _ou_?

"Yes, I do, but I don't see why this is necessary-"

"S _i_ le __ce. D_ o _not_ i _nter__ o _pt. Y_ o _ur_ t _a_ sk is s_ _m_ p _le. T_ a _k_ e t _h_ e _s_uls an_ d p _u_ t t_em _i_ n the _can_ is _te_ r I g _a_ v_ _yo_ u.

"Please, I don't think it has to be this way. I don't think Asriel thinks so either."

 _"QU_ I __T!_ I _am n_t_ he _r_ e to l _ist_ en _to c_ om _pl_ a_n _t_ s. _Th_ a _t_ _can_st_ er ha _s th_ e ability t _o co_ n _ta__ n _s_uls. I_ wi _ll_ use _i_ t wh_n t _h_ e t _i_ me come _s._ D _o no_ t f_rg _et wh_ o ga _ve you_ tw _o th_ so_ ul _s yo_ u _ha_ v _e. D_ o n_ _t_ _fa_ il."

The man then vanishes.

I look at Asriel, who looks frightened. "C-Chara? Who was that?

I sigh and look away. "The...provider of our new souls. We..need to obey him."

"And...what will happen if we don't?"

"Well, Azzy...we die."

 **Boom! Done :D I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of My Hero Academia Meets Undertale. Also, after thinking about it and reading some feedback, I decided to scrap the season/numbering idea for the chapters, and instead this book will be written like my other book. Lemme know which POV's you wanna see in the next chapter! (Also, as a side note, that character near the end is supposed to speak in weird text, so I made their talking all messed up and removed some of the letters from the words. Thought I'd tell you guys this so it dosent look like I have the worst sense of English in the world.)**

 **Byeeee!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Undertale. I only own this story.**

 **By the way, if you've only seen the anime, this chapter may not make a lot of sense to you. So make sure you've read the manga as well.**

 **Chapter 2: Getting To Know Each Other**

 **Bakugo POV**

What the hell is this?! At one moment we were waiting for the idiots to finish their activity, and the next moment they're coming out of the woods with a group of monsters that were sealed underground years ago? This isn't what I signed up for! I don't care about any of this! And now Aizawa wants to contact the goddamn government?!

"GAHAHHHHAHHHH!" I shout in rage.

Kirishima looks at me with a puzzled expression. "Yo, are you alright? What's with the loud yelling?"

"I came here to train to be a hero, not meet a bunch of dusty old monsters! This isn't what I signed up for. I just want Aizawa to hurry the hell up and finish what he's doing so these monsters can leave and we can continue training."

As I spoke I noticed Present Mic waving his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone. Aizawa just contacted us and and told us that he is currently meeting with some government officials and most likely won't be back until tomorrow, and he suggested that everyone get to know each other in the meantime!"

Seriously?!!!? Not back until tomorrow?! Come on! I don't care about these monsters!

"Ugh...I'm going back into the bus. If any of you idiots wanna follow me, fine." I say. I walk inside the bus, hearing muttering behind me.

I sit down in my seat and start to think. One thing I _did_ notice was the power of these monsters. You can almost feel the power rolling off of them, like an aura. I don't know what Quirks these monsters have, or if they don't even have Quirks but rather some sort of other power. This is weird...

 **Yaoyorozu POV**

This is very odd...I don't think anyone expected a group of monsters to appear from the woods where we were doing our training activity with our classmates. Hmmm...maybe I should talk to Uraraka about this. It was her and Midoriya who came out of the woods with these monsters in the first place, after all.

"Hey, Uraraka," I say, tapping her shoulder.

"Hm? What is it?"

"What...do you know about these monsters? I mean, you accompanied them out of the woods with Midoriya. How did you find them?"

She taps her chin for a bit, then answers. "Well, I saw them come out of the mountain beside the woods. Deku and Aizawa came over soon after I saw them, and we had a short conversation. They seem friendly enough, but who knows...they could just be villains in disguise."

"Hmm...I see. Well, I won't bother you any longer. Bye!" I wave my hand as I walk away, thinking.

Even though I'm sure Midnight, Present Mic and Principal Nezu are perfectly capable of dealing with them if they are villains, I'm still uneasy about this. Everyone else just kind of accepted that this was happening and seemed to have no suspicions about these monsters. Their story just dosen't seem that believable to me. Maybe I'm overthinking this, but I fell like this is something that you can be justified overthinking about.

 **Sans POV**

"Alright, everyone! We're going to have a group night!"

a girl with pink skin announced this to the entire group, with some of her friends standing beside her.

"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A GROUP NIGHT? papyrus asked.

"I _mean_ that we're all going to sit down tonight in a group, talk, and play some games!"

"Sounds dumb as hell. I'll pass," responds the spiky haired kid from earlier. i chatted with a couple people earlier-his name is bakugo, apparently.

"Aw, come on Bakugo! It'll be fun!" says a red spiky haired kid called kirishima.

"I doubt that. I'm gonna stay on the bus. I'm not one for stupid get-togethers." the kid then proceeds to board the bus and sit in a seat.

the pink skin girl then pouts. "Hmph. He's no fun. Anyways, is everybody else okay with it?"

we all nod.

"Great! I'll set up a little campfire that we can light this evening. Be sure to come!"

huh. well at least not all these kids are bad.

however, i can't stop thinking about what chara said...its been bothering me to no end. the idea of _him_ coming back...that's a thought i don't like having in my head. knowing him, he would probably try to become all powerful-something above determination. after all, that's what he wanted. but...all that time in the void...he's probably gone insane in there. i don't wanna think about what he might try...and, if he does achieve something above determination, he would probably go mad with power. that _thing_ he wanted to invent...the blueprint from my house at snowdin...no, i don't wanna think about it. i have to be on my guard...

 **_ POV**

 _St_ upi_ _ki_ d _s...I ga_e th_ e _m a_ si _mpl_ t__ s _k, an_ d _th_y at_ tem_t _to ch_ ang_ my m_ _n_ d. _We__ l, a _t le_ a _s_ the_ y _ar_ ea_ sy _t_ o p_r _su_ a _de o_ n _ce th_y_ a _r_ e _frig_ten_ ed. _I c_ a _n only h_ o _p_ th_ a _t th_y a_ r _e ab_ l _e to fol_o_ w _th_ ro _u_ gh t _o th_ en_ d. _I_ ne _ed tho_ s _e so_ ul _s..._

 _Particularly th_ e so_l _s o_ f _th_ e "B _i_ Th_ r_.

 **Midoriya POV**

Everyone! Listen up!"

Midnight-Sensei cracked her whip in the air to get everyone's attention.

"We've had a change of plans. Aizawa has instructed us to take you all back to U.A, along with the monsters. So, get back on the bus. We leave in 15 minutes."

"Are you kidding me? We're missing our training because of this? This is bullshit!" Yelled Kacchan.

"Aw, that means we can't have the campfire chat," grumbled Mina.

"Enough, you two. This is an...unusual matter. Therefore, certain things must be done. Once you are back, return to your dorm rooms."

About 40 minutes later, we were all back at the dorms, discussing the monsters.

"I wonder what kind of Quirks they have?" Wondered Kaminari.

"If they even have Quirks. No one said they had powers," said Kirishima.

"Or if they possess some sort of other power," said Yaoyorozu.

As we were talking the Big Three(Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado) came into the building.

"Hey everyone! We wanted to catch up with you guys after your training session! How was it?" Asked Nejire in her usual spirited manner.

"Well...it was short and weird," I respond.

"Huh? How so?"

"Well, if we said that we met a society of monsters that were apparently trapped underground for thousands of years, would you believe us?"

"Well...maybe." She Said.

"Well, that's what happened."

"Huh? So where are they? Are they still in those woods that you guys went to?" Asked Togata.

"Nope. They're here at U.A," answered Todoroki.

"SAY WHAT?"

"Yup. Not sure why the teachers allowed them here, but they did. Aizawa-Sensei is in a meeting with the government right now, so I guess this is somehow related to the government? The teachers are interrogating the monsters right now, so we've just been stuck in the dorm."

Right at that moment, the door swung open and Principal Nezu stood there, accompanied by two children.

"Alright everyone! There were two children with the monsters earlier at the mountain, so we'd like to get you all acquainted with them! Be nice and get to know each other more. I'll return with more news later. Have fun, everyone!" He then left the building, leaving us with the two children.

I walked up to them and knelt down beside them. "Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya. What are your names?"

The girl in the blue and purple striped shirt said "Its Frisk!"

I grinned. "Nice name! What about you?" I ask, turning to the green and yellow striped shirt girl. "Chara."

I then clap my hands together. "Alright, Frisk and Chara. Let's introduce you to everyone else.

Everyone else gave them a fairly enthusiastic greeting except for a couple people, such as Kacchan who as usual gave his unpleasant and unfriendly greeting, and Amajiki who just seemed dispirited and out of it.

"Maybe we should introduce them to Eri! I bet they would be great friends," suggested Hado.

"Good idea! I'll ask Principal Nezu if I can bring her out to meet them. Be right back!" I say. I then exit the building to find Principal Nezu.

I then find him roaming around the grounds. "Principal Nezu!" I call. He turns around to greet me.

"Hello, Midoriya. What's this about? There needs to be a good reason, because you're supposed to be in your dorm."

"Oh..right. Sorry. But I wanted to ask if I could bring Eri out to meet Frisk and Chara," I say.

"Hmmm...I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. This would be a good opportunity to get Eri to be more social and make new friends. Make sure you're careful, though. We still don't know how safe it is to have Eri out and about, given her Quirk and all."

"I'll make sure to be careful!"

"Very well then. You may go get her."

After heading into the staff room and getting Eri, I brought her back to the dorm. "Alright, Frisk and Chara. I've brought along someone who I think you'll be good friends with!"

The two come forward to meet Eri.

"Hey, I'm Frisk," Said Frisk. "And I'm Chara. Nice to meet you."

"Eri nervously says, "Umm..hi. I'm Eri."

"That's a cute name. Pleasure to meet you Eri," they say.

The three of them then proceed to talk and try to get to know each other. "You really think the three of them will become good friends?" Togata asks me.

I glance at them, then smile confidently. "Yeah, I think so."

 **Chara POV**

This is almost heartbreaking...I'm gonna have to fulfill that _task_ and in doing so, I'll have to betray these people...I think I managed to fool everyone into thinking I was happy. This little girl...it almost hurts to try and befriend people, knowing what I have to do.

As me, Frisk and Eri talk, everyone-as in all the monsters-come in.

"Woah!"

"Umm..hello, everybody. I am Asgore, and these are my friends and family. The adults here have requested that we stay here for some time while the government attempts to work out some sort of plan for us."

The blue haired girl walks up to Asgore and shakes his hand. "Hi! I'm Nejire Hado, but you can call me Hado. These two are Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki," she says, pointing to two of the guys in the group. "And this is Eri," she says, pointing to the little girl me and Frisk we're talking to. "I'm guessing you already know everyone everyone else if you met each other at the mountain, so-"

I suddenly shudder as _he_ enters my mind.

 _Y_ e _s...th__ o _se_ th_e _e. Th_ ei_ _particu_ l_r _s_ o_l _s a_ r _e p__ we _rful. I_ ha _v__ a _n ey_ e on th_ _m. Rem_ e_ber _your_ ta _sk,_ ch _ild. I_ wo _ul_ li_ k_ if _yo_ u _two st__ rt _ed so_ on.

He then leaves my mind. I slowly turn to Asriel, and judging by his face, he received the same message I did.

I cough. "Hey, Azzy, can I talk with you for a moment?"

After we got of earshot of the others, Asriel starts panicking.

"Chara, what do we do! I don't want to do this...they seem like nice people. They don't deserve this! Do we have to follow his orders?"

"Unfortunately, Yes. We have no choice."

He then looks at the ground sadly, then speaks. "So...who do we go for first, then?"

I look down as well, then respond. "Probably...that girl Momo Yaoyorozu."

 **CLIFFHANGERS MWAHAHAHHA IM EVIL**

 **On a serious note, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda late. I intended to release this sooner, but I've had some personal business which has taken away opportunities to write. But I hope you still enjoyed the chapter m, and let me know which POV's you wanna see in the next chapter!**

 **Byeeee!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


	3. A Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Undertale. I only own this story.**

 **Chapter 3: A Disappearance**

 **Asriel POV**

"Huh? Why her? Didn't _he_ say that he wanted us to target the other three?" I ask.

"Well Yes, he did, but we need to make sure this thing actually works. Plus the _weapon_ that he gave us. It'll be better to test it on someone that is weaker to ensure that this will actually work like he says. I also wanna piss him off and make him wait a little longer," she responds.

I fiddle with my fingers. "Uhh...Chara, are you sure that's a good idea? Our own souls are on the line,"

I say.

She moves her hand in a "Eh" gesture. "He won't get rid of us. It's a silly thing for him to fight us over. He'd be foolish to get rid of us that easily. We're his key to success, after all."

"Umm...alright. I trust you. But how are we going to catch her? Her "Quirk" seems to be powerful," I ask.

"Well, we have to try. I'm not really knowledgeable in this whole "Quirk" business. This wasn't a thing when I was on the surface. But we need to try. If we fail, we'll play it off as some sort of joke, and then we'll try someone else who is weaker. As to how we'll catch her, getting her alone may seem kinda fishy to her, because she seems to be one to try and think outside the box. She will probably suspect some sort of elaborate plan. So, if we do something simple that she dosen't expect, we might catch her off guard and make her vulnerable." She says.

"Alright...when do we do it?" I ask.

She taps her foot, thinking. "They said that they plan to go to a dinner tonight with us and the monsters so we could get to know each other. After dinner, a lot of people will probably be sleepy and tired and they'll go to bed. I think that's when we strike."

 **Yaoyorozu POV**

As I am studying, I hear a knock at the door, and I get up to answer it.

"Hey, Yaomomo, are you ready to head out to dinner?"

As I open the door, I find Hagakure in front of me.

"Huh? But I thought the dinner was at 6:00 PM?" I ask.

"Um...it's 6:02 PM," she says pointing at my clock.

As I turn around, I find that the clock indeed says 6:02 PM

"That also means that we're late to the dinner, so get dressed already!" She scolds.

"Oh right...sorry. I'll be done in a minute." I say. I then head into my closet and quickly change into a mix of a casual/formal outfit, and then head out.

"Alright, you ready for the dinner?" Hagakure asks.

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright, well let's get moving then! We've wasted enough time already!' She says. She then grabs my hand and drags me down to the bottom of the dorms.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu! You ready for the dinner?" asks Midoriya.

"Yeah, I am," I respond.

As I take a look around, I see that the monsters, most of Class 1-A and The Big Three are here, with the exception of Bakugo, but that isn't very surprising. He isn't exactly known for positive social interaction and most likely scoffed at the idea of a get-to-know-each-other dinner.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Todoroki asks.

Asgore nods. "We shall."

We then proceed to walk out of the building and head through the streets towards the restaurant. However, it was quite uncomfortable, since we can see all of the people looking at the monsters with strange looks. Thankfully, before Aizawa-Sensei straightens everything out with the government, we can just pretend that becoming monsters were their Quirks, which made things easy to cover up. So, thankfully we were able to get into the restaurant without too many questions and strange looks from people on the street and the restaurant staff.

As we sat down, we ordered our food and began to talk.

"So, if I may ask, what are "Quirks," asks Undyne.

"Well, they are sort of superpowers that develop at an early age. Each Quirk is unique and different. Due to Quirks becoming more casual parts of society, governments began to build hero schools, were you can train to be a pro hero and resolve incidents. There are quite a lot of incidents nowadays, because villain activity has become more common," lida responds.

"I see," says Undyne. Then, she says, "That sounds like fun! I'd like to stomp on villains all day!"

We raise our eyebrows, and the little yellow dinosaur gives us look that says "Don't question it."

"I've got a question for you guys now," says Kaminari. "Do you guys have Quirks? Do you not have them? Or do you have some other form of power?"

Sans, the short skeleton proceeds to answer. "heh. well, kinda. our attacks are related to the kinda person we are, so it's kinda like how you guys have unique quirks for each of you. for example, me and my bro have bone attacks, cause we're skeletons."

"Huh. Interesting."

"I also have a question," says Shoji. "What was it like down in the Underground?"

Then, the tall skeleton Papyrus responds. "WELL, IT WAS...SMALL. THERE ARE ONLY A FEW MAIN REGIONS OF THE UNDERGROUND. AN ABANDONED PLACE CALLED THE RUINS, SNOWDIN, WATERFALL, HOTLAND AND THE CAPITAL, WHICH IS WHERE KING ASGORE LIVES! ME AND MY BROTHER SANS LIVED IN SNOWDIN! UNFORTUNATELY, THE BARRIER KEPT US UNDER THAT MOUNTAIN FOR A VERY LONG TIME, AND WE WERE UNABLE TO ESCAPE. SEVEN HUMAN SOULS WERE REQUIRED TO BREAK IT, SINCE HUMAN SOULS ARE MUCH STRONGER THEN MONSTER SOULS!"

"Kirishima almost spat out his drink. When he recovered, he said, "Hold up! Seven human souls? Does that mean you killed humans to break out of there?!"

I saw the goat woman named Toriel give Asgore a slightly angry sideways look, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Of course not!" he says. "The barrier was broken from some strange phenomenon which also brought back little Chara and Asriel back to us."

I see Sans give a weird look at Chara and Asriel. A very strange look, almost one of distrust. However, no one seems to notice.

"WELL, HUMANS, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU NOW. CAN ANYONE BECOME A HERO? EVEN US?" asks Papyrus. "FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I SHALL BE THE SAVIOR OF MANY!"

We give an amused look and see Sans smiling, and giving us a look that say, "just roll with it."

Even though Papyrus was taller and at first glance would make you think he's the older brother, he seems to be slightly childish, kinda similar to Eri. I turn and glance at the others, who give a slight smile themselves, as they have seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion.

"Well, Papyrus..once Aizawa-Sensei straightens everything out with the government, maybe you can be a hero," says Nejire.

"AMAZING!"

Thankfully, seeing the childish glee of Papyrus breaks the ice a little. The night continues on with less tension and awkwardness, and everyone eventually starts to laugh and make jokes.

About an hour later, we then head back to the dorms, and the goat woman Toriel makes us all pie with our faces on it, evidently intended as a friendly gesture.

"YUM! I CAN'T WAIT TO DIG INTO THIS!' Papyrus exclaims as he takes out a fork and knife.

"heheh..hey paps. ya know what we should call that pie?"

"SANS..."

"pa.."

"SANS, NO..."

'-pierus!"

"GAHHH! WHY MUST YOU RUIN THIS FOR ME!"

I look around and see multiple people attempting to suppress chuckles-some succeed, and some don't.

"Pfftt!" Mirio and Nejire start to laugh, and some other people begin to laugh as well.

As the day ends, we all begin to head back to our rooms. However, as I make my way to my own room, I'm stopped by the two who were noticeably quiet during the evening.

"Hmm? Chara? Asriel? What is it?" I ask.

"Can you follow us for a moment?" Asks Chara.

"Ummm..sure," I respond.

They proceed to lead me into a room near the back of the dorms.

"So, what is this abo-hey!"

As I look back, Asriel locks the door, and Chara pulls out a strange device. She then directs it at me and activates it. I am suddenly enveloped by an odd feeling-like I'm not in control of my own body, and that the very essence of my being is being manipulated. Chara then proceeds to slam me into a wall, and then Asriel comes forward and duct tapes my mouth.

"Mmph!"

"Okay, she can't scream. Good. That makes this easier," says Chara.

I kick and struggle-or at least try to. The device Chara pulled out first still has a grip on my very being, and I find that I'm unable to move my body.

"I'm..sorry, Yaoyorozu. We don't have a choice." Chara murmurs sadly. She then raises her hand, and it glows. A faint rectangle seems to take shape beside her-a button, of some sort.

As she presses it, I see what the button says.

 _Absorb._

I am then enveloped in a purple and white light, and I feel myself slowly fade.

 **Chara POV**

"AGGGHHHHHH!" I scream.

Asriel frantically pulls out the canister _he_ gave us and clumsily opens it.

"AGGHHH! ASRIEL! HURRY! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN TAKE BEFORE I'M LONG GONE!

"I'M SORRY!" He says in a panicked manner. He then brings the canister next to me, and I press the button on it.

The energy from the soul then escapes me and is sucked into the canister. Asriel then quickly shuts the cap on it, sealing it.

"I look into the canister to see that the soul energy is purple. "So, her soul trait was perseverance. Huh."

Asriel looks at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright, Chara? That seemed...painful."

"Ohhhh, wow, I wonder how you figured that one out. OF COURSE IT WAS PAINFUL!" I say.

He then looks down at his feet.

I sigh, then put an arm around his shoulder. "I'm..sorry. I'm alright. Truthfully, I didn't know if it would work, but it did. Absorbing the soul of another human...it seemed absurd. But it actually worked. At least we have a better understanding of this now. Next time, we have to go quicker. The pain of having two souls in one body was..horrible."

He nods. "Well, we should probably get to our room. Everyone else is probably in bed now," he says.

I nod. "Good idea. Let's go." We then tiptoe out of the room and make our way to bed.

 **Jirou POV**

Get outta my way, you fucking nerd!"

Everyone groans, already knowing who was involved in the encounter.

"Bakugo, can you be quiet? I'm trying to eat my breakfast here," I say.

I then get an angry response. "Shut up, you little shit! This dosen't concern you!"

I roll my eyes. I guess I should be used to it by now. Bakugo loves to get in Midoriya's way, for whatever reason. As I eat my breakfast, I notice an absence, and then turn to the girls.

"Do you guys know where Yaomomo is?" I ask.

"Nope. Haven't seen her this morning. It's kind of surprising that she of all people is late to breakfast, ribbit." responds Asui.

"Huh. I wonder where she is," says Tokoyami.

After dinner, everyone seperates and heads to there respective rooms, since Aizawa-Sensei still isn't back from his meeting.

 **Asriel POV**

"So... who next?" I ask.

Chara bites her lip, thinking.

"I think now we go for two people. Then, probably one more set, and then the Big Three. That should be enough to fulfill our _task,"_ she says.

"So who now?"

"Hmmm...I'm thinking...Shoto Todoroki and Tsuyu Asui.

 **MORE CLIFFHANGERS MWAHAHAHHAHAH**

 **Well, third chapter done. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to write as much as I would like. I really do wish I could release these more frequently. Anyway, lemme know if there are POV's you wanna see. Also, I'd like to hear if you guys have any ships you want me to include in this series. I think they would be pretty fun and cute to include and *cough *cough _good for plot development_ *cough *cough**

 **Also, just to let ya know, I will not accept any ships with Frisk or Chara. They're children for God's sake.**

 **I'd also like to hear what ships from MHA you like! Maybe not to put into the story, but just as a topic to talk about. I like to hear what others support!**

 **Ships I personally support are:**

 **Izuku x Nejire (Idk why I just feel like Nejire's "Up in your Face" kind of manner would be cute to pair with Izuku)**

 **Izuku x Uraraka**

 **Todoroki x Yaoyorozu**

 **Kirishima x Mina (If you read the manga you know why)**

 **Tamaki x Nejire**

 **Kaminari x Jirou**

 **Ojiro x Hagakure**

 **Todoroki x Izuku**

 **Mineta x Nobody (lol)**

 **(Btw this isn't in order)**

 **Anyways, That's all. Byeee!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


	4. Update

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in such a long time and so infrequently. School recently began and I haven't got much time on my hands for continuing. I will continue writing, however. The stories have yet to be finished, and I'll see them through to the end. However I'm sorry to say that chapters are not going to be as frequent as before, if you haven't figured that out already. Again, I'm sorry, I hope you guys can forgive me. Next chapter might take a week or two. :(


	5. An Unsettling Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Undertale. I only own this story.**

 **Chapter 4: An Unsettling Incident**

 **Todoroki POV**

Honestly, I'm not sure what to make of like this has ever happened in our history. These monsters have just come out of nowhere, and everyone just accepted them so easily. They could be villains for all we know. I mean, Yaoyorozu disappeared a day after their arrival, so it's kind of baffling to me that no one is taking more precautions when dealing with these monsters. They seem friendly enough, but anyone can act friendly and then stab you in the back.

"Everyone!" Gather round!"

We all turn to the front door of the dorms, and see Aizawa-Sensei standing at the door in a suit and dress pants. He seems to have just come back from his meeting.

We all crowd around him, anxious to hear some news after being cooped up in the dorm.

"What is it Aizawa-Sensei?" asked Ashido.

"Are we resuming classes?" asked lida, flailing his arms like usual.

"Will we have to wait more?" yelled Kaminari.

"Ughh...you all talk too much. Allow me to speak before you start spewing out questions," he said.

Everyone piped down after that.

"Thank you...now, I have some news for you all. Classes will resume today, and the monsters shall stay here at the dorms under supervision. Governemnt officials shall meet up with the monsters later today to discuss how to go about including you in regular society."

"mmhhmmm...sounds cool," says Sans the Skeleton.

"Well anyway, I expect you all to be in class in an hour. Don't be late." Aizawa-Sensei then leaves the building.

"Sweet! Classes and training resume today! That means that we're back on the road to becoming heroes!" exclaims Kirishima, pumping his fist into the air.

"About fucking time! We missed a training activity and a day's worth of classes for this!" Yells Bakugo.

"Awesome!" says Midoriya.

 **1 Hour Later...**

Everyone was sitting at their desks, waiting for Aizawa-Sensei to enter. However, there was a noticeable absence among us-an unexpected absence. As everybody waited unusually silently, Aizawa-Sensei eventually entered.

"Alright, everybody. So today, we will be discussing-hm? Where is Yaoyorozu?"

No one answered, due to the fact that no one knew.

Eventually, Ashido piped up. "Well, we don't know...last time I saw her she was heading to her dorm room after last night's dinner. Then, this morning, there just didn't seem to be a trace of her. We looked through the dorms, but had no luck," she said.

Aizawa-Sensei taps his foot, deep in thought. "It's not like Yaoyorozu to be late...and if you guys couldn't find her..I have an uneasy feeling about this."

After thinking a bit more, he instructed the class to stay put, and he left the room.

Jirou looked down at her desk, evidently upset about Yaoyorozu's uncharacteristic absence.

Asui patted her back and murmured some comforting words to her, as the rest of the class begins to talk as they wait for Aizawa-Sensei to return.

Everyone talks among themselves until Aizawa-Sensei returns about half an hour later.

"Okay everyone...we shall be continuing classes as normal. However, the school grounds and dorms are on lockdown while the rest of the staff looks for Yaoyorozu. Once classes are finished, you are to return to your dorms. Do not stray far away from them. A villain could be lurking about."

"Then I'll kill him!" Bakugo yells angrily.

Aizawa-Sensei rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so today we shall be discussing..."

About an hour later, class was over, although no one really had their heart into the lesson-even lida seemed preoccupied, which definitely surprised a lot of people.

Once we arrived back at the dorms, no one really said anything to one another. With Yaoyorozu gone, the atmosphere had changed into an uncertain and wary feeling.

 **Papyrus POV**

"CONE NOW! I'M SURE THERE IS SOMEWHERE!"

ONE OF THE MEN WE WERE TALKING TO BROKE IT TO US THAT WE WOUKD NEED TO STAY AT THESE...DORMS, (I THINK THEY WERE CALLED?) FOR A FEW MONTHS UNTIL THEY FINISHED CONSTRUCTION ON NEW RESIDENCES FOR US.

"I'm afraid there is not another option. Your appearance was sudden and unexpected. I'm afraid that even on short notice, we cannot prepare places for you to stay sooner. This will be the safest place to be in the meantime."

ASGORE SCRATCHED HIS CHIN. "Very well. We have no objections. We shall stay, and let you do what you need to do."

THE MAN NODDED AT ASGORE. "Thank you for understanding. We shall take our leave now. I will come back when your residences are ready." WITH THAT, HE AND HIS MEN LEFT THE ROOM.

WE THEN BEGAN TO HEAD BACK TO OUR ROOMS(SANS HAD TO BE SHAKEN AWAKE FIRST) AND WE STAYED IN OUR ROOMS UNTIL ALL THE HUMANS ARRIVED.

 **Aizawa POV**

This is bad...we've already lost a student once. We were lucky enough to get Bakugo back, but losing another student would not only erase any remaining trust that people have in U.A, but also would put us teachers to shame and feelings of failure. We must find Yaoyorozu before she gets hurt...and before the media catches wind that she was gone in the first place.

"Principal Nezu."

Nezu turns to greet me, but sees the dismayed look on my face. His cheery expression is molded into one of concern.

"What is it, Shouta?"

"One of the students is missing."

He looks at the ground for a moment before speaking again.

"Which one?"

"Momo Yaoyorozu." I respond.

He taps his foot, thinking. After what seemed like forever, he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"I shall have All Might contact Tsukauchi immediately and get him to start a secret investigation. Yaoyorozu comes from a well-known background-her disappearance will cause a lot of distress. For now, act normal. I assume your class already knows?"

"Yes, they do."

He nods. "Act like nothing has gone wrong. The less suspicious we act, the more time we have. For now, we must think carefully about this."

 **Midoriya POV**

No one seemed able to focus in class, but that's understandable. Yaoyorozu being gone had quite the impact on the atmosphere of the class. Everyone seemed a lot more apprehensive and nervous.

On the way back to the dorms, I hung back to train in the gym. With a potential villain about, there was no such thing as too prepared.

"Young Midoriya!"

I look up to see my mentor, All Might.

"All Might! What are you doing here??!??"

He gives a hearty laugh before answering. "I came to check on you, and..your classmates." He says as his cheerful demeanour begins to fade.

"I know that girl, Yaoyorozu, is missing. I'm supposed to be in a meeting with Nezu right now, but I wanted to check on you first."

I wave my hands at him. "I'm fine! If you have a meeting, go! I don't to make you miss it!"

He gives yet another laugh. "It's fine, Young Midoriya. Nezu won't be angry if I'm late by a few minutes. Now, tell me. How has your class taken Yaoyorozu's disappearance?"

I sigh. "Not well. The atmosphere has been pretty tense. No one knows what happened to her. So everyone is kind of apprehensive of each other at the moment."

He nods grimly. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else. Well, I shall be going now. Remember, keep your wits about you!" He says as he walks out the door.

 **Sans POV**

"heya, kid," i say.

i tap the shoulder of the kid with white and red hair(i think his name was todoroki?).

"Hm? You're...Sans, right? What is it?"

"i got somethin' to ask you. i won't be able to watch over this place all the time, because there's gonna be times when i'm not here. so, do me a favour and watch over chara and asriel," i say.

"Huh? Those two? Why, what's wrong with them?" he asks.

i sigh. "they were dead before, and for a long time, too. however, they managed to come back due to a strange man giving them each a part of his soul so they can come back into the timeline alive. but, i have a hunch as to who that man was. and if i'm correct, it means bad times for everyone," i say.

he looks at me with a puzzled expression. "How so?"

"me and him used to work together down in the underground. he knows his stuff in the science department. but, he slowly became obsessed with the idea of possessing a power over determination."

"Determination?" he questions.

i sigh. usually, i wouldn't tell anyone about the resets. but, for some reason, i find myself explaining.

"hmmm...k, ya gotta promise that ya won't tell anyone about this, okay?" i say.

he nods in agreement.

"k. good. so, frisk has this power called..determination. determination lets you play around with timelines however you please. you can SAVE, kinda like how you would do in a video game.

at any point in the timeline, you can save a certain point of time in that timeline. you can also LOAD, which means rewinding the timeline back to your previous SAVE. and then...there's the power of RESET, which lets you reset the timeline back to the point when the person first takes control of the timeline.

so, frisk. well, the first time they entered the underground, they took what i like to call a Paci-frisk route. they didn't kill anyone, they became friends with everyone, and eventually got us out of the underground. however, that's the point where they normally reset. then, i'd wake up in my bed, look around, and realize time was rewinded."

He looks at me with a confused look. "Wait, then how do you have memories from before time was rewinded?"

i sigh. "not sure. sort of anomaly that happens whenever there was a reset. I think that's what let's me remember. besides, remembering the resets wasn't really a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

i wave away the question. "i'd rather not talk about that. anyways, my point is that determination is very powerful. and if _he_ who is in the void managed to carry out a plan to get him out of where he is, he definitely going to pursue a power greater then determination, and that scares me a lot. so, keep watch on chara and asriel for me."

He seems to ponder it for a moment, then speaks up. "Hmmm, alright. I'll do it."

i grin-not a fake grin, not a sarcastic grin, just a regular ol' grin.

"thanks a million, buddy."

 **Chara POV**

After some work, we found out some background information about our next two targets. Well, actually mostly just one. Shoto Todoroki apparently was the son of the number one hero, Endeavour. However, whenever I tried to talk to him about it, he would give a sour look and wave off the question.

On the other hand, Tsuyu Asui seemed to come from a more casual background. I'm not really worried about her. But Todoroki seems to be more of the alert and suspicious type-taking his soul might be difficult.

 _Ch_ i_ _d._

Uggghhh...get out of my head!" I shout in my mind.

 _I'm_ a _f_aid t_ h_t w _o_'t be_ p _o_ ss_b _le._ Hu _rr_ y _wi_h_ y _our_ wo _rk, ch__ l _d. I a_ m _ge_ tt_ng imp _atient._

Let me and Asriel work at our own pace! You're not helping us go any faster!"

 _SI_ L_N _CE! I_ ha _v__ n _o_ t _ime f_r y_ ou _r ar_ gu _m_nts. I on_ ly ca _me t_ o w _arn_ y __u. Hu_ rry, _chi_ ld. T _ime_ _s _runn_ ing sh _o_t._

He then disappeared from my mind.

I put my head in my hands and cried.

 **So yeah! Fourth chapter is finally finished! Sorry for all the wait :( I can't pump out chapters very frequently because school started, so I hope you all can forgive me. Lemme know which POV's you wanna see!**

 **Byeeee!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


	6. Announcement

So...here we go.

To be blunt, I'm not exactly satisfied with the writing I've been doing on this story. So, I'm going to rewrite it. I've also ported the story over to Ao3(Archiveofourown)and renamed the story to Quirktale, so that where the story will be. I posted the first chapter there which is essentially the same as the first one here with a couple edits here and there. In the second chapter of the rewritten version, I'll start adding some more stuff, and editing some more stuff. However, if you like the plot of this story, don't worry. The plot will stay pretty much the same, just the story itself will be rewritten and hopefully better.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

-RandomPotatoKid


	7. Question

So, just curious...

Put in the review section if you want me to continue this version of the story here on or if you want me to continue the one on ao3.

Also, new chapter coming soon for my other story "Percy Jackson Meets Undertale."


End file.
